plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Cree^^3
Total Drama : The Edge of Glory mówiłem że 29 lipca ! założyłem ten camp dla ciebie.Jak chcesz zmień nazwę rób coc chcesz to jest tylko twoje i się nie wtrącam XDPrzemek9514 09:43, lip 15, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Total Drama: I wanna be FAMOUS! Hey, Russel here, contestant of Total Drama: I wanna be FAMOUS!. You might wanna spread it to the worst players, being the anti of Total Drama: Edge of Glory. BTW, I have some ideas for the season: *Total Drama: Fool's Gold *Total Drama: Comeback! *Total Drama: Worst of the Worst *Total Drama: Revenge of the Losers *Total Drama: Down, but not out! *Total Drama: Three Strikes, YOU'RE OUT! Owen Lover. I was just giving you some ideas. And yes, I would like to join. Russel, out thumbthis is my new charictor Venessa or shod I be Madison you pick JJdude 13:29, lip 15, 2011 (UTC)JJdudeJJdude 13:29, lip 15, 2011 (UTC) wejdx na chat musimy cos sprostowac XDPrzemek9514 14:07, lip 15, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 dobra słuchaj mnie jak chcesz to do programu (twojego) mogą dąłączyć nowe ludki i wiesz nie muszą być to same rude żabojad czy maria też mogą dołączyć tylko ona z np clarissą a on z tarą,wiesz ktokolwiek tylko aby nie był z the ege of gloryPrzemek9514 17:27, lip 15, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Request! Hi, Cree. I would like to ask you for a... request. Yeah, really, a request. I know it sound silly buit I really love the new design of Dora from Total Drama:Flame and I wanna ask you if you can make a character like yours. Yeah, of course, not exactly the same, just one character. Please? If yes, here are the informations: *thumb|left|Here's the pic.Model: Courtney's. *Hair: I totally LOVE the hair! You can make it how you want, just a bit the same. *Skin Color: If you can, like Heather's. *Eyes: Courtney's *Hair Color: Dark brown with a bit light dark brown. (Highlights, like yours) xD *Dress: This you can make it how you want, just a red dress. *Sandals: Like Courtney's. *Oh! If it's possible can you make me how you made at Dora that belt, but at mine please use this pic: *thumb|This bow please. :) (If is possible) And if you can, please make the dress to match with the color.And you can make it how you want with the details! :) THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! ♥Mocky♥ 10:17, lip 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks again for making me the drawing. Here's a picture for example: thumb|left|346px|Okay. Here's the example. (Yeah, but better not like this xD)Good luck! :) ♥Mocky♥ 10:59, lip 16, 2011 (UTC) Cree you have to do the challenge ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 12:27, lip 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Cree. I saw that you're on so please go to Dear Diary talk and read what I wrote. And then write there what do you think. Love, ♥Mocky♥ 07:30, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cree, I saw that you're on so please go to Fanfiction wiki and at Dear Diary... talk please. Read there. ♥Mocky♥ 07:31, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cree. I made Alexia as Lady GaGa in the song the edge of glory. Do you like it? :P Plik:The_Edge_Of_Glory_Lady_Gaga_Alexia.png♥Mocky♥ 13:17, lip 24, 2011 (UTC) możesz mi wysłać loga ? jak się podobona nowa grafika strony ?Przemek9514 20:19, lip 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 wyślij mi aktualne zdjęcie doryKing of Polish Total Drama - PRZEMO 23:05, lip 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 mówiłem że o 20:30 mam pomysła napiszmy wspólnie fikcje Przemek9514 09:25, lip 30, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 wejdź na chat podzielimy się uczestnikamiPrzemek9514 09:30, lip 30, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 mozesz zaczas tlumaczyc ale utworz nowa strone łapy precz od ustawień XDDDDDDDDDDD to se okulary przeciwsłoneczne załóż XD może być taki kompromis ? chodż na chat jakby co nie grzeb nic w sondach XD nawet gdyby była literówka to nie zmieiniał bo GŁOSY SIĘ WYZERUJĄ !!!Przemek9514 09:51, lip 31, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 wejdź na chat OCENIAMY !Przemek9514 20:27, lip 31, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 'My wiki!' Hi! I created a new wiki abaout fun. Wanna join? You can make art, hang out with your friends and compete in contests! What are you waiting for? Join my wiki right now on: http://mockytd.wikia.com/wiki/Mocky%27s_Total_Drama_Wiki. Have fun and whenyou arrive, leave me a message! I hope you wanna come, ♥Mocky♥ 05:42, sie 1, 2011 (UTC) rachel zrobić to nie łaska XDPrzemek9514 14:42, sie 1, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514